<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Shouldn't have Left by Geert_Wim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815240">I Shouldn't have Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim'>Geert_Wim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Angst, Brett Yang is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rape Aftermath, support system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His sleep was dead, like a void where nothing moved nor breathed. All was still and black until in a waking manner a ringing echoed through the cavern of its midst drawing the dreamless sleeper to reality. His eyes wandered the room first seeing that his alarm clock read 3:00 a.m to his dismay. Who could of been calling at such an hour of the morning?</p><p>With a groan the raven haired man picked up his phone to see the caller ID," What could Eddy want?" He asked himself as his brow furrowed in thought. He slowly answered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Shouldn't have Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's actually no depiction of the Rape it's all the aftermath and result of it. I wrote this at 2 a.m in the morning, so it feels a lot more morbid than I would usually be willing to write. It kinda came from a place rooted in my own fears as a person who has been sexually assaulted and harassed on several occasions. It can be hard to deal with, but to you out there with similar experiences know that you're never alone and it wasn't your fault such a thing happened. Whether you are blamed or if your experience was put down, it is real, you are valid in the way you're feeling and it's not your fault.</p><p>That being said don't read it if it can trigger you, I prefer my readers to stay safe and not relive their torment. It was just something I needed to write for myself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His sleep was dead, like a void where nothing moved nor breathed. All was still and black until in a waking manner a ringing echoed through the cavern of its midst drawing the dreamless sleeper to reality. His eyes wandered the room first seeing that his alarm clock read 3:00 a.m to his dismay. Who could of been calling at such an hour of the morning?</p><p>With a groan the raven haired man picked up his phone to see the caller ID," What could Eddy want?" He asked himself as his brow furrowed in thought. He slowly answered.</p><p>" Hey dude why are you up so early? And what do you need?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair finding the timing rather strange. Something in the back of his head alerted that something must be wrong.</p><p>" I have a question...Brett you've had sex with men before right?" A shaky voice quietly broke through the speaker," Something happened.." it was unsettling to hear his friend sound so ghostly, yet he continued to pay no mind. One could always hope if it wasn't acknowledged everything would be okay.</p><p>" Why is my sex life the point of subject at three in the morning?", Brett sarcastically spoke not catching the sharp tones in his friends voice," But to answer your question yes I have"</p><p>" Okay then, is it typical for the guy who's getting penetrated to bleed?" The line fell silent for several moments. Eddy too scared to say anything and Brett trying to comprehend what had just been asked.</p><p>" What!? No, not unless the dude doing it is a jackass...Are you asking because you're bleeding? You shouldn't be bleeding from down there!" Brett sat up and begun to shift out of his bed, the questions started to set his anxiety aflame. He should have listened to the little ping in the back of his head that told him something was wrong, so panic wouldn't have hit like a bus out of nowhere," You said something happened, yeah, so what happened?"</p><p>" I don't know exactly what happened but do you think you could come over?" His tone was broken and his speech unsure," I'm scared." Eddy's voice cracked like he was on the verge of tears.</p><p>Brett was now fully out of bed, rushing to find his car keys and shoes absentmindedly forgetting to get into actual clothes," I'll be right over, you don't have to be scared. I have you but if you're hurt we need to get you to the hospital! I'll drive you and everything."</p><p>" No hospital and no doctors! I don't want them probing around plus it's not like I have the money to pay medical bills anyways" The younger boy quickly got out through gritted teeth in a panic to get the words out. Taking a deep breath, his voice evened out again for the most part ", Thanks for taking my call and deciding to come over you're really a great friend. I really appreciate you. I'm sorry for waking you up though"</p><p>Brett jogged out of his family home to his car speedily fumbling with the key. He thought Eddy was acting weird and the strange questions helped him form an idea of what could of happened but it boiled his blood to think about someone being so rough on his best friend; however, it concerned him that the younger said he didn't know what happened and spoke so sentimentally as if he was going to die.</p><p>" I love you bro, of course I'm not going to leave you hanging," Brett weakly smiled, although he knew Eddy couldn't see it.</p><p>" I love you too" he could barely hear the whisper over the roaring engine as he slammed his foot to the gas pedal to make the hour drive less than, through speeding. Luckily he didn't get caught with his unethical driving. Brett kept his phone propped up on the dashboard, with speakerphone on so he could keep tabs on Eddy to try to figure out what was going on.</p><p>" so what do you remember?" His hands became white knuckled from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.</p><p>" That we were out at the club with Patrick and Ibo. That you offered me a ride home but I said no because my house was closer and I didn't want to be a nuisance to you since you live an hour away... then I remember looking for Ibo but I couldn't find him. After that my memory blacks out and the next thing I remember is stumbling home before blacking out again until now...." Eddy spoke hoarsely as he tried to explain to Brett.</p><p>Brett bit his lip," You just should of let me drive you home." He was sure that this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't left Eddy alone. He didn't mean to sound as frustrated as he did, he didn't hold Eddy to this. He was simply mad at himself for not being able to protect the younger.</p><p>" I'm sorry ...," Brett could hear the younger's voice crack in dismay.</p><p>Brett's eyebrows knit together," Eddy don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong."</p><p>___________________</p><p>Brett found himself at Eddy's front door at four a.m only in his boxers and a plain t-shirt: He rose his shaky fist to anxiously knock on the door. The sound of the lock slowly clicked as the door opened with slight creaking. There stood the taller male slumped up against the door frame. His bottom lip was busted, dried smeared blood under his nose, his left eye was a bit puffy and swollen as the skin underneath began to blossom a large bruise along with the drying tears. Brett slowly let his gaze cast downwards to see some of the blood stains that had long since dried but nonetheless soaked through the jeans and stained the white practice hoodie.</p><p>He couldn't help but let a gasp escape his lips nor could he stop the way his body moved on its own, quickly wrapping an arm around Eddy's waist as he let the younger use him as a support system," Why didn't you clean up? Did you check all your injuries?"</p><p>" I was waiting for you by the door" Eddy slumped against the shorter as he spoke dryly. He had probably been sitting by the door for an hour just waiting for Brett's arrival, too afraid to confront what had happened on his own ", I was scared to look," he nervously admitted.</p><p>Brett looked at his friend with sad eyes," Am I allowed to look?" He closed the front door nervously before carefully guiding them to the bathroom as if he was carrying something as fragile as glass.Despite the steady pace Eddy still occasionally stumbled as his step would stutter," I-I don't want you to see it but if it would help then I guess you can" he stammered out with shaky breathes.</p><p>Brett set him in the bathtub wearily," Thank you, for letting help. Let's get you all cleaned up" he knelt down to grab the bottom rim of Eddy's hoodie and shirt underneath," Please raise your arms for me?" The younger male quietly complied, deciding to just keep his focus on Brett instead of the anxiety and pain which filled him.</p><p>Brett tried not to stare at the bite marks or bruises as he slowly undressed Eddy with great care," Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? They could gather biological evidence so you could press charges" his words were laced with a righteous anger that wanted justice for his friend and for the inflictor of this pain to be punished.</p><p>"I'm sure, I just want to forget this night ever happened" Once his pants were pulled off he quickly brought his knees to his chest wanting to hide himself from the gaze of any other human being. Of course Brett had seen him naked before but this was different. All Eddy could feel was the shame from his exposure. Brett furrowed his brows since that wasn't the answer he wanted. He didn't argue, he simply followed Eddy's wishes and started the water–washing the evidence away," Tell me if it's too hot or cold" he dampened a washcloth then slowly approached it to Eddy's face to clean the blood," Or if anything hurts.</p><p>" It all hurts" Eddy closed his eyes as the soft fabric and gestures glided over his wounds. Brett cleaned everything he could touch as he watched the stream of water wash blood and questionable white specs away," I know you're uncomfortable but you need to spread your legs open so you can clean your thighs and t-the i-inside of you" he stuttered the last part," I'll look away so you can do that" he gave Eddy the wash cloth before quickly looking away.</p><p>" How do I clean the inside of me?" Eddy asked confused trying to figure out how. He never took much time to learn how to do so, usually zoning out. Hypothetically he has read enough boys love manga to figure it out on his own. Although in his fragile state he figured that asking for guidance would be his best option.</p><p>Brett took a deep breath of air," Stick one finger up your ass and when you get comfortable slowly push another one up so you can shovel out all the semen and blood because if left there it could cause some health problems," that was something he thought he'd never have to say to Eddy and he felt disgusting for having to say it. This should have never happened, no one should have ever done this to someone so loving. It was like beating a dog, something that should never happen.</p><p>" Oh" the boy squeaked in nervous embarrassment as he tried to do what Brett described. After a few minutes of disgruntled noises and pained whimpers he gave up with a gasp," I can't do it! It hurts too bad."</p><p>Brett slowly turned his head to glance over feeling concerned about the amount of pain it was causing," God I hope there's no tearing" he thought to himself despite knowing it probably did. He'd have to buy ointments and bath salts to help," You have to do it unless you want someone else probing up there. I know it hurts and I am sorry that you have to do it" he stepped into the shower not caring for the water that drenched his clothes or the afraid look on Eddy's face. He carefully sat down and pulled the younger into a hug," I'm not gonna touch you down there or look. Rest your forehead on my shoulder, relax and cry if you want but you need to try again, okay?"</p><p>" Okay..." Eddy quietly spoke as he slumped over to bury his face into the elders shoulder," Promise you won't look?"</p><p>Brett slowly moved one of his hands from the younger's shoulder blades to cup the back of the boys head to keep him comfortably against his shoulder," I promise" he whispered soothingly as he used his other hand to trace calming circles into the taller's shoulders,figuring it was the safest place to touch. He could now feel how tense Eddy was getting as he slowly brought his fingers back to the sore area.</p><p>Eddy felt ashamed that he was struggling so much with it and even worse Brett was right there able to hear, see and feel everything . He didn't want his shame to be seen, he wished he could just curl up and die already that's when the dams of his eyes broke loose again as the tears began to stream down his cheeks. With hiccups and pained whines, along with defeated cries he finally managed to press a finger inside</p><p>Brett felt like crying with him since it all was so awful; however, he knew that he needed to be calm for Eddy," You're doing great, it's going to be over soon. You just need to take some deep breaths in and out. Can you do that for me?" Although his voice was soothing on the outside, he was screaming on the inside.</p><p>" Y-yeah" Eddy squeaked out brokenly as he buried his face into Brett's shoulder refusing to look down at what he was doing because it was just as painful to see as it was physically. Brett slowly set a pace for deep breathing as he listened to Eddy who tried to keep it in time with his but the boy was also hiccuping and crying so it made it hard for him to keep in the pace of it.</p><p>Brett could feel the blood and semen pooling and clumping around their legs to be washed away. He felt so disgusted that he actually started to feel sick to his stomach. How someone could do this to his friend he didn't know, but the one thing he did know was that he wanted that man to die a torturous death for doing this to his sweet boy. Brett never fantasized about killing someone until that very moment.</p><p>" I'm so sorry I wish it was me instead of you. I wish I could of actually protected you," Brett could no longer stay calm as anger and sorrow shook through his body. He pulled Eddy closer to him wishing he could just hide the boy away.</p><p>Eddy wanted to raise his head to look at his friend and to comfort him but he didn't have the strength to do so," It's not your fault," he instead croaked out through his dry sobs and heaves," I'm happy that you didn't get harmed" he breathed out anxiously.</p><p>Soon a silence surrounded them as they sat under the warm streams of water despite the world feeling so cold in that moment. It was done, all evidence seemingly gone and the only thing left to show for the horrific crime was a broken man resting in his friend's arms.</p><p>Brett slowly turned the water off then stood to Eddy's dismay," I'm going to get a towel for you" he spoke reassuringly as he strode over the tile floor, leaving a water trail behind that dripped from his soaked clothing. He rummaged through the cabinet before clamoring back to the shower, his mind was in a daze and his body felt as if he was in a coma yet Brett's body moved in protective along with motherly gestures to take care of what was hurt. He started with Eddy's hair–gently ruffling it with the fluffy fabric–then he slid it down to the boys torso trying to avoid pressing on any of the inflictions as he dried him," bedtime, yeah?" He asked softly as he finished drying the boy at last.</p><p>Eddy nodded slightly as he reached out to curl his fingers up in Brett's damp shirt," Will you stay with me tonight? "</p><p>" I never planned on leaving you, not again," Brett stared down at him with sad but tender eyes," do you want me to carry you to bed?"</p><p>Eddy lifted his arms towards the smaller male, making grabby hands at him; much like a child would to show indeed he wanted to be carried: so Brett leaned down to scoop him in his arms; the fabric of the towel being the only barricade between Eddy's naked body and Brett's soaked clothes. He'd make sure to find the boys softest pajamas and blankets to make him feel safe.</p><p>Together they left the bathroom and together they entered the bedroom in a solemn yet more content silence, despite the events of the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Having a good support system ultimately helps to get through rough times. <br/>I may continue this story but I'm not sure to show the healing process yet the lingering fears that can still prevail.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>